


【农妍】恋爱秘籍

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: 性转 农妍 合租暗恋梗 不喜误入小陈从头到尾调戏老婆日常 不甜自杀“开苞少女”





	【农妍】恋爱秘籍

01

三室一厅还带厨卫的套房宽敞明亮还很干净，走的也是时下流行的日系温馨设计，有个大阳台可以搞个小藤编桌椅品品咖啡，客厅的沙发看着就好舒服大概躺在里面就不想走了，最主要的是她的房间，真的太太太太太太粉嫩粉嫩了！

“谢谢学姐~”钥匙落在捧成碗型的手里，林妍珺一脸美滋滋，毕竟外出上大学等于开始独立生活的第一步等于想干什么就干什么，好多高中时不敢做的事啊，现在就能做个遍。

学校宿舍那么挤又没私人空间，正好新生报到时认识的同乡会学姐找到实习工作要搬到近一点的地方，看了一圈环境不能更满意，空出来的房间就给她承租了。

听说另外两个房间是一个学姐一个是学长，会不会好难相处啊？还处于丰富幻想内心戏的小美女挎着挎包拎着行李箱从车上下来，一地的渗水路面砖把拉着行李的人都震得手麻。

太累人了叭？林妍珺苦着脸看前方路漫漫，此刻不想独立。

走到楼下发现学姐给的钥匙收拾行李的时候忘在宿舍，细长直的腿穿着纯白匡威高帮鞋一跺，往脑袋上用掌根拍了一掌，“我是什么笨蛋啦！”

除了在这等合租的学姐或者学长以外也没有别的办法了，可是她连舍友的样子都不知道诶，林妍珺坐在花坛边边上，家教良好双腿格外乖巧地并在一起，拿出手机给转租的学姐发了消息。

即使穿了裹身一字领露一节小蛮腰配牛仔热裤，找代购买来的超火的珍珠字母发卡别在头上除了好看以外也没有别的作用了还是被烫成水波纹的长发热得粘在后颈上。

膝盖和下巴中间被压着的是交叠的双手，路过的小区住户偶尔侧目看这只小动物般等主人的小美女。

“需要帮忙吗？”热得晕乎乎的人头上多了片黑影。

林妍珺闻声抬起头就有夏风拂过，清爽干净，感觉这个人身上都带着光，五彩斑斓那种。

“当，当然要了！”看见帅哥两眼放光，林妍珺蹭得一下站起来，结果因为起太快眼冒金星。

“你住几楼？”帅哥帮忙拉起拉杆箱，门禁卡刷在一楼大门，停住转身问她结果被矮一节的人撞了满怀。

手机震了一下，她看着学姐发来的照片，手机双手握在胸前拼命忍住想要大声尖叫的狂喜，“你住哪我就住哪～”

02

陈立农，原来是物理系的啊。

林妍珺鸭子坐在地毯上对着手机里的信息和照片琢磨盘算，即使没谈过恋爱也该从追求者的夸赞中知道自己外貌有多优秀，脸蛋漂亮，身材有料，还有双会说话的杏眼，难道还搞不定一个同住屋檐下的小帅哥？这个人她要定了。

行动派小美女这就打开了手机，迅速网购了几本恋爱心经和一些“用品”。

拖延症与懒癌患者怎么可能独立，逛到有点困行李也没怎么收拾，还是想去先洗个澡再收拾。小区房还是比宿舍好太多，热水不限时也不用排队，可洗完裹着浴巾又觉得为难。

内裤粘到水了。

林妍珺满脸苦恼地从地上捡起湿透了的内裤，这可不是家里，裹着浴巾裹着光屁股就跑回去，要是被学长看到还不以为她是变态暴露狂？小脑袋探出来猫猫祟祟打探敌情，侧着身子走还不停往厨房和客厅看。

幸好不在，刚准备转身跑回房间就撞在一堵墙上。

“怎么了，急匆匆的。”是陈立农低沉的声音。

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……你说怎么了，当然是躲你啊！她揉着额头噘着嘴好气自己不看路，嘴巴还硬，“就，很黑啊没看见路。”

陈立农穿了白T罩着棉麻外套和休闲裤，口袋鼓起应该是手机和钥匙，“学长这么晚去哪啊？”

“去买宵夜，对了不要反锁门，我晚点吃完回来。”陈立农说着就要往外走，身后拖鞋声啪嗒啪嗒踩着地板赶来，还拦在他面前，他低着头问，“怎么了？”

呵，这么大好机会独处怎么能浪费，不饿也要去吃啊，心里还在嘀咕明天开始要饿几顿才能平衡回热量，“我，我也有点饿。”

等电梯的时候陈立农还无聊看反光镜里的人，吊带背心下大方暴露的皮肤又白又嫩，贴身的运动短裤她是不知道还是怎样，腿根之间被贴身的布料勒出一条肉肉的缝……

陈立农眯了一会儿，又马上移开了眼神，“你不冷吗？”

“嗯？”

03

情窦开得有点晚的少女很难不想很多吧？学长在电梯里把外套脱了下来，递过来时还温温热热的，棉麻外套穿在她身上，被空调吹得发凉的皮肤包裹得暖烘烘。

“干嘛？”咬着牙笑嘻嘻地看着自己，陈立农被看得发毛。

“学长是不是对我有意思？”虽然还没到货，但百度完的恋爱心经都说包括衣服在内的私人物品如果让你摸让你碰，说明对你没有立什么戒心和防备。林妍珺给自己划了重点和推导，四舍五入就是对我有好感咯！

陈立农挑眉，自我感觉这么良好的还是第一次见。

电梯到了一楼他便大步走了出去，“喂！学长！”后面的女孩已经跑了过来，正准备好好灌输一下她的恋爱理论，网上讲得很有道理的！

陈立农揣在口袋的手抽出来举在两边投降，“我是说，衣服其实系在腰上比较好。”

“嗯？为什么？”刚刚抓着他手臂不放的女孩一双眼天真到多说一句就在欺负她，陈立农的眼神向下瞟在那，扯着最近调笑似的挑了挑眉，她才后知后觉地反应过来，耳根发烫，脸刷得一下就爆红。

上一秒还在骂为什么这么丢脸，下一秒又想起网上说女追男就是要胆子大脸皮厚。林妍珺把心一横，糗到这个份上不如破罐破摔做点贡献。

“那那那……那学长要看好我，你带我去的啊，就要安全送我回来。”两只手搭在强而有力青筋突显的手臂上，垫着脚尖凑到高一截的人耳边。

“还有，真空的，万一有咸猪手要摸我屁股怎么办？”

明明是往别人耳廓上呵气，说完又羞耻到不行。最尴尬的还是陈立农都没有回她，每分每秒都红着脸好难熬。

陈立农微微侧头瞟了一眼，被自己臊到脸红的样子是真的可爱，低着头还在悄悄看他，手也没放开，特别像突然跑到跟前风骚地翻肚皮碰瓷求摸的小猫咪，舌尖划过下齿顶着腮帮，“和我有关系吗？”

小猫咪瞪大了眼睛眨巴眨巴，难以置信勾引失效。就算没谈过恋爱，可毕竟她这么漂亮又身材好，不是瞎子都能看明白，追她的人都能排着队数到小区门口了，怎么就对牛弹琴遇到个榆木脑袋翻车？

我以后是做你女票的人诶，你说有没有关系？

而且而且，你你你你都看到了！

当然嘴上还是怂包到要死，手指探到腰际攥着学长的T恤小角转啊转，低头扁着嘴小声唧唧，“舍友关系。”

“那就是咯。”

刚走两步又不服气把人拦下，“总要关心一下舍友吧，立农学长，带着我这么漂亮的女孩出去，总要防一防啊！”

“我说小姐，你知道什么最难防吗？”小猫咪眨巴眼睛愣愣摇头，倏然失去了平衡一双手下意识地就找地方拉住，陈立农压低了声音，“家贼难防啊。”

哈！

每个咬字在耳边呵出的气都让人头皮发麻，搂在她引以为傲的小蛮腰上的手，还——捏了一把。

小猫咪反应过来立马松开抓着人家胸前T恤的小拳头，这回是真臊得恨不得找个缝钻。

等，不，根本就不能提缝这个词！

“我我我我不饿我先回去了！”捂着脸就要踩着小凉拖往回跑，腰上被捏过的地方还在发烫，她哪有想到斯斯文文的学长是这样！

外套被人从背后拽着一共就没跑出几厘米，“刚刚说饿的也是你。”

她被猛得拽着倒进一个胸膛，手臂还防着她摔倒揽在腰上，林妍珺的手都不知道该往哪放了，“走啊，请你吃好吃的。”

死不想出门遛弯的猫咪向后拉着无法松开的手拼死抵抗。

呜呜呜呜呜我不饿我真的不饿！

04

林妍珺决定离她的舍友远一点。

合租的小姜学姐是个热心肠，上周末拉着大小帮同学要给她庆祝乔迁，K完歌又去吃烧烤。

大夏天的啤酒是少不了啦，别看着一张交际花游刃有余的脸，实际上喝点小啤酒都能醉。醉酒还分文醉和武醉，在还在幻想大人的滋味高中生小妍觉得自己一定是帅气御姐千杯不倒，打死也想不到自己是长在人身上扔都扔不开的等身玩偶。

“你醉了。”

“我没醉！”

“那你先放开。”

“我不！我只是需要一个合理的亲亲！”

周围的人憋着笑，更有的直接被烧烤刷的酱里的辣椒呛到，人就坐侧在他大腿上扒着脖子不放手，两团红晕浮在脸颊一身酒气，还得揽着乱晃的醉猫不掉下来。

陈立农无奈地吐出一口气，感觉被折腾得脑壳疼，除此以外也没有别的办法，“好好好，小祖宗，亲亲，等下可得乖乖下来。”

醉猫满意地呼噜，被捏着下巴抬起来时胸也跟着挺起来，薄而温凉的唇只是轻轻吮了一下便离开，醉猫贪心想要更多，只是晕乎乎的，舔了一圈唇廓就醉了过去。

陈立农被这种不接受反抗的耍无赖折腾得没法，闷了罐子里最后一点啤酒。

一桌人都在看戏起哄，今天这猫是甩不掉了，扭来扭曲一字领往下滑露出点沟，陈立农把人前面往自己胸膛的方向微微转，“你们先吃，醉晕了，我先送她回去。”

在座的几个一挑眉毛神秘一笑抛来你懂的的微笑，目送他抚着人走远。

原本用抱的也可以，但是这一对散啊包包的，他还是微蹲下身把人背在了后面。

“小祖宗，坐稳了啊，可别在上面给我打拳。”明知醉猫听不见，还是说了一嘴。两只手托着大腿，冰冰凉凉像个小冰棍，冬暖夏凉的体质？常涂身体乳的皮肤光滑细腻，走几步托不稳还要颠一下。

陈立农掐了掐大腿上藏着的肉，和脸一样，软乎乎的。背上的人哼哼唧唧不知道梦到什么，搂着他的脖子小猫咪蹭人般往他脸上蹭蹭，“你这只小猪不要拦我看学长……学长，唔……”

陈立农憋不住笑出来，样子是醉猫看不到的几分宠溺和纵容，人不重，又搂他那么紧，松开一只手背着也绰绰有余，底下的手往肉多一点的地方轻拍，“乖啊，小猪。”

她是在陈立农背上醒来的，不是说好喝了酒就会断片吗，为什么这么多事还历历在目？一想到刚干的蠢事，还是决定装死。

“你醒了？”陈立农走得很慢，说话也不轻不重地听不出什么表情。

“……”

“醒了就挪开点，胸压到我出汗了。”这话是真没什么表情，平淡得跟说“我下楼买个泡面”一样。

装死失败。

脸埋在娃娃抱枕里羞耻到恨不得一头撞死，撞不死只好爬起来给快递拆箱。高中时服装几乎由妈妈一手包办，终于独立成人的小妍总算可以给自己操办贴身家私，前扣的，背后系带比基尼款的，全蕾丝无衬垫的，bralette……C杯才不要土土的纯棉和老气的颜色。

还在全身镜前笔画了一圈颜色鲜艳的underwear，最终还是把魔爪落在附送的平整小塑料袋。林妍珺拿在手里反复观看，小花花啊。

最漂亮的一定要和学长的摆在一起，绕过阳台晾着的一片衣裤，假装很挤所以找了个位置挨着陈立农的裤子挂着。

“林妍珺，你看见我的裤子没？”

晨练回来洗过澡的学长真是性感到爆炸，这双曾经背过她的手正在用肩上的毛巾擦半干的头发，看得脸红花痴样，低着头努力克制摇头，“没，没呢，可能风太大吹到楼下去了叭。”

“是吗？”陈立农没在擦头发了，拉开椅子坐在她旁边，“你在吃什么？”

害羞还是有一点点的，清爽的沐浴露味道，而自己头发乱糟糟也没洗脸，内心戏丰富的女孩总有一种事后清晨的错觉，“就，麦片泡牛奶啊。”

“没买早饭，帮我泡点？”

“好，好哇。”林妍珺不停瞟着小姜学姐反锁的门，祈祷学姐千万不要这么快醒来，乖乖巧巧地去给陈立农拿麦片盒子。

忙碌小媳妇样找合适的碗也要转悠半天，陈立农觉得有趣，好像小猫咪第一次当家，被安排任务又发现什么都不会。

“啊，你怎么……”脆谷乐和碗都拿了回来，愣愣地站在那，陈立农舔了一圈唇缝上的奶渍，微笑时弯弯眼看不到眼底。

“你好慢，有点饿了。”陈立农起身准备回房间，已经暗中搞到课表的人知道学长等会儿就要去上实验课。林妍珺从没这么端庄过地并拢腿拿着茶匙猛在碗里乱戳，低着头脑袋里不知道在想什么。

趁四下无人，在陈立农刚喝过的碗沿贴着也喝了一口。

05

明明也没做坏事却还要蹑手蹑脚溜回房间，关上门才松了一口大气，打开衣橱默念给自己编的理由“收回来的时候也只是太乱了不小心啊。”

Size真的很——厉害。

手在男士平角内裤前面的隆起布料笔画，红着脸脑补昨天晚上熬夜观看的网盘资源，大好像会很疼诶，要有技巧才会舒服，眼神飘忽不定，陈立农应该会很有技巧吧？可是如果有技巧意味着什么，就是他也和其他女孩子上过床练手啊！弯转得实在太快心情也跟着跳跃不停，林妍珺靠在床边托着脸颊又开始陷入烦恼。

陈立农打开房门就有人站在外面，捧着东西笑得一脸傻兮兮，还有点……娇羞？

“怎么了？”

“那个，不用下楼找啦，东西有点多，收拾起来才发现学长的东西原来在我这。”偷拿了东西总归要还，叠的整齐的平角裤递过去，还能借此机会偷瞄两眼学长的房间。

“可以松手了？”陈立农皱着眉。

“唔，啊抱歉抱歉！我不是故意的！”飞快浏览一时之间看呆了没顾上，松开捏紧的弹性布料，内裤弹回陈立农手里，可想而知刚刚捏的力气有多大。

“我换衣服了，还是说你要在这看，嗯？小色狼。”小姑娘家家到底还是脸皮薄害臊，胡乱辩解还一溜烟跑掉。

裤子随手甩在床上，啪——小小的东西飞出来，这啥？

小姜学姐去约会了，陈立农出了门她才放心，做一些事除了隐秘还需要仪式感，门窗锁好窗帘紧闭，确认自己在熟悉的狭小空间足够安全，这才打开了笔电。

铁道系毛片真的不一样，那种众目睽睽之下被触碰侵犯的感觉总让神经又羞耻又刺激，衣衫完整的女主被伸进来的手解开胸衣，咬着牙忍住蹂躏，服帖的西装制服被搞得乱七八糟。

唔……还没开房经验的女生太容易脸红心跳了，林妍珺并拢双腿屈在一起相互摩擦，已经能听见肉唇的黏腻水声。女主一脸被侵犯得很爽的样子，呻吟和呼吸声也从笔电扩音器里传来。

看的还是有码的，连卫生棉条都鼓起勇气没用过，就开始考虑学长的size，能不能塞进去啊。正在认真学习经验性把碍事的短睡裤脱了，上衣也学着女主叼领带的样子叼住衣摆，手是不敢伸进下面，但是摸摸胸总没有问题。

随意托着轻柔按摩两下，浅色乳晕里的那一颗就已经激凸，只是是毕竟是自己的手，又怕痒又怕疼，反馈回神经系统的结果就是不敢用太大力道。她眯着眼在床上扭捏着，尽量身历其境地带入。

“唔……”

躺在床上的人累了，内裤脱了拎到面前，上面沾着黏糊糊的透明液体，刚刚鸭子坐骑在抱枕上摩擦，仔细闻闻也有湿湿的味道。下面光溜溜的，从床上爬起来也是美人鱼侧坐的坐姿。

八字还没一撇呢。

可是——

好想开苞啊。

06

去哪了？

被子也被扔到地毯上，床底也开手电扫射了一遍，怎么也找不到，林妍珺站在床边心里也急，幻想了一遍为数不多的可能性，杏眼目标锁定对门。

屋子里只有她一个人，理论上不用蹑手蹑脚，但做贼心虚还是光着脚猫着腰极度轻柔缓慢地压下了门把手。

男生的房间可比她乱糟糟的小狗窝干净多了，应该很在乎游戏体验，笔电鼠标键盘都是高配，地上还躺着游戏手柄，书桌上摊开的是没做完的实验作业和参考资料，还有拆封没吃完的健达威化巧克力。

学长喜欢吃甜的哦？林妍珺鬼使神差地走到桌边再拉开一点点包装纸袋，掰了一块在嘴里，一天两次间接接吻，perfect！人生就该充斥着这样点点滴滴的小确幸。甜ne，最大的确幸的还是学长房间里完全没有女生的痕迹吧，连张照片都没有。

还沉浸在暗戳戳的得意之中，观影代入感太强，把手指头从嘴里吮出来，那个，有点色情。

一拍脑袋这才想起来正紧事，林妍珺这才偷偷摸摸溜到床边拉开衣橱开始翻找。没有，没有，没有……不会吧！明明就应该在这里的啊！要是被学长发现就完蛋了！

翻找的动作越来越急，导致门外的脚步声也注意，知道开门声响起人越走越近才开始急得团团转，欸痛痛痛！该死的！光着脚一脚踩在游戏手柄上连着的电视居然跟着亮起来，什么嘛一直待机根本没关！

怎么办啊啊啊啊怎么办？！！要是学长知道了要是学长知道了……？？？啊啊啊啊啊！！！

陈立农推开房门电视就响个不停，走的时候应该有关掉，刚从外面回来热的不行，开了空调扔了实验记录就准备去洗澡，然后——

闭着眼两只手捏着挂着的衣服尽量往里靠，一只脚背不知道为什么弓着，虚悬在另一只脚背上，嘴角还有点巧克力渣。满脸写着我不在这你看不到我，默念几句不知道是什么方言叽叽咕咕一堆猛睁开眼，这才欲哭无泪接受现实。

“学长回来的好早哦，哈哈哈真早呢，要做功课吗那我就不打扰学长了拜——”

忽然拦在身前的手臂阻挡了一蹦一跳的猫的去路，“不解释一下？”

矮一节的人眼神飘忽不定，遇到绝对强压气场也弱下来，两根食指一紧张就不停打圈圈，躲在衣橱里闷得微张的双唇也红红的，“内个……就，我来找，东西。”

陈立农低着头有种居高临下的气势，声音不大但是每个字吐出来都是压迫感，“哦？找什么？”

林妍珺支支吾吾，说出来也是蚊子叫“能不能，不说。”

“不说我怎么帮你找？还是说，想躲在衣柜里偷窥我，嗯？”

“……不不不是啊！我只是，来找我的，小花……”

调戏够了，陈立农笑着从口袋里把东西拿了出来，手心摊开是一朵嫩芽黄色的小花胸贴，等猫两只小爪爪小心翼翼地拿走，空出来的手才捧在小脑袋上揉揉，“以后不要随便躲在别人衣柜，小心被喜欢的人当成变态或者偷情。”

头发揉得乱糟糟也没有整理，一直低着的头缓缓抬起，“那你觉得我是变态吗？”

陈立农没有欺负人的习惯，从小就害怕女孩子哭，以前交往的女孩子只要哭了就说什么是什么，所以当漂亮的大眼睛红红的还要憋着嘴强忍着的时候，他真的不知道该怎么办。

“我也有喜欢的人啊，那你觉得我是吗？”胸贴被两只手紧紧攥在胸前，眼神倔强又不服输，丢一次人就够了，她不想在喜欢的人面前连丢两次，见陈立农愣在那没有回答，林妍珺猛吸了一下鼻子，“打扰了，东西找到，我先回去了。”

一双手揽着腰将她拉了回来，林妍珺被压在衣橱上，这个吻并没有给她反抗的争辩的自由，只是撬开牙关在上颚扫过一圈整个人就酥酥麻麻软了下来。和庆祝乔迁时青涩得像学生初恋的触碰不一样，铺天盖地的汹涌就很，色情。

强势又霸道，她捏紧了手里的小花，大着胆子环上陈立农精壮的腰，任由陈立农托着她的后脑和背上的抚摸。分开始因为缺氧整张脸都通红，亲完还嘟嘟的唇张开小口喘气。

不过她是个聪明的女孩，很快就反应过来，并且懂得什么叫趁胜追击，“学长亲我是什么意思？是喜欢我吗？”

是是是，缺一个女朋友，斯托卡小猫愿不愿意做？明明有了心理准备引导话语，也看书幻想了无数遍，可从喜欢的人口中说出来还是又惊又喜，她应该录下来，那一刻真的到来时，演练无数次也替代不了。

才没有什么风轻云淡，她小袋鼠一样已经挂在陈立农身上了。

小猫环着人的脖子压下一点够到自己的高度，摆出了最慵懒随意的姿态，“学长，我想你帮我开苞。”

操！没有一个男的受得了这种故作成熟的纯情妹的邀请。

“现在？你准备好了？”

小猫咪的爪爪搭在他手上，引着大掌贴在肚脐，指尖朝下慢慢滑下去，“你说呢？”

07

欢迎来到成年人的世界。

要说后悔还是有的，陈立农的手没有直接伸进去，而是绕着短睡裤下的腰际走了一圈，两边胯上的蝴蝶结解开之后，布料从肉肉的唇瓣上擦过，整条比基尼内裤就被抽了出来，裆部上还有新鲜染上的水渍，“小骚猫。”

陈立农在睡衣外边轻轻对掐，背扣就散了，bra还是全蕾丝无衬垫，也就是说乳晕就投在上面，作为一个女生，穿着衣服脱bra这种事她干得驾轻就熟，只是同样的事被陈立农干出来，她就羞得脑子犯晕。

脱女孩内衣的手法那么娴熟，一看就是老手，刚触碰到幸福，心里又开始酸唧唧。

underwear被扔在地毯上，凸起的小尖包顶在睡衣前边，裤子里面凉飕飕空荡荡，明明还完整地穿着睡衣裤，却比剥了干净更羞耻。

撒娇求饶也没有用，那只常打篮球富有力量的手掌只贴在短裤外边，覆在双腿间的肉唇上暖烘烘的，隔着布料只往同一个方向抚摸。舒服得站不稳颠着脚指头都在蜷缩，处于本能挂在陈立农脖子上将人压下一点。陈立农都没有用手指，只是掌心按着小阴蒂左右轻轻揉搓，越羞耻越兴奋。

“好啦不哭不哭，要是害怕就等下次你准备好了再说？”陈立农说话还有几分笑意。

小爪子揪着他的T恤，头埋在胸膛闷死了也不肯出来，“呜呜呜呜呜我不！就要现在！”

“那等会有猫被操到哭鼻子我可不管。”

“谁，谁会哭啊，我才不会呜呜呜呜呜……”

陈立农在她侧颈和肩头吮吸了没几下整个人就软乎乎的任由人摆布，她甚至没脱衣服，放她在床上只是卷起衣摆让她叼着，“呜呜呜太痒了学长……”

没被男人玩过胸的猫咪光是揉捏几下就哼哼唧唧得不行，舌尖卷过乳晕把激凸的乳珠含在嘴里，白白嫩嫩的小细腿就勾着脚趾在床单上左右摩擦乱蹬。

陈立农捂住了她的眼睛，没被人造访的地方要开垦需要适应，挤进来时真的没想到有那么痛，张着嘴好一会儿才缓过来，两只小爪搭在眼前的手上，“喂，学长，有戴那个的吧？”

黑暗之中她听见低沉的男声停顿了一下，然后说，“没有诶，还要下楼买，太麻烦了。”

林妍珺整个身子都僵住了，反应过来小腿拼命乱蹬，“呜不行不行不行，学长我害怕呜呜呜……”

陈立农在她耳后舔舐，哼的一声就软了腰，下面的小嘴总算松开一点，“相信我，宝贝，不会中标的。”

可是可是，恋爱心经上，「姐妹们遇到上床不带套的请直接拒绝，渣男骗炮无疑。」她又想起了被窝里偷偷看过的被男主搞大肚子抛弃的女频小说，扁着嘴忍不住泪，脑补过度越想越觉得自己身世可怜。

“呜呜呜学长不要……”她抱着那只手拖在身前哭得梨花带雨。

“刚刚是谁说一定要做的？”

“是，是我呜呜呜呜呜……学长求你别射在里面求你了呜呜呜……”

开始是疼的，还带着哭唧唧的紧张，可越到后面九浅一深的顶弄，腿不自觉就锁在腰上，耍赖一定要亲亲抱抱，那根长长的肉棍在她身体里来回倒弄，成熟是装的，但性经验为零是真的，陈立农轻而易举地就把她送上高潮。

从余韵中回味过来，后知后觉想起刚刚是射在里面，悲惨女主角想起她可怜的身世和坎坷的未来，委委屈屈又蒙着枕头小声哭了。

“学长，我要是被你搞大肚子了怎么办？”声音闷闷的，这种靠运气赌博不是办法。

“我想想啊……”

你还要想！是不是想把我送去医院打胎再一脚踹开！

林妍珺也不管身上什么模样，气得就从被子里爬起来一个枕头朝她的男朋友砸过去。

渣男渣男渣男！但是又舍不得分手！好气啊她怎么那么贱！真的要爱上一个渣男吗为什么她情路这么坎坷呜呜呜呜呜呜！

结果人跪着挪了两步就被人顺势揽着腰跌坐在怀里，小粉拳软绵绵又凶巴巴，对着胸膛一阵猛捶。已经脑补到一个人在小破房子里抚养大他们的孩子，再次见面还要被陈立农的未婚妻甩一巴掌，悄悄哭完晕倒在路上了。代入感太强，已经环在陈立农脖子上默默开始为自己的坎坷爱情流泪。

“好啦傻瓜，浆糊脑袋里都在想什么？老公这么厉害都把你操傻了？”陈立农没穿内裤，随便套了条睡裤坐在床沿，一只手在她屁股上捏捏，刚操过她的那一包还贴在她男友T里光溜溜屁股下面。

喜欢你都来不及，哪里会丢掉你啊傻瓜。

当陈立农给套扎了个结她才知道，陈立农就是存心逗她。

可恶，这才是陈立农的真面目。

小猫咪又来脾气了。

不过从今天起她就有了炫耀的资本，不但是个“成熟女人”，还有了长得好看暗地里又很会耍流氓的男朋友。

“你去哪？”小媳妇样跪坐在床上生怕刚给她开过苞的男人走掉。

洗澡啊。鸳鸯浴吗？我也去我也去！

跪了一会儿下床脚麻，踉踉跄跄地被扶着扒在陈立农身上不下来，“书上说一起洗澡有助于增进感情，而且你的荷尔蒙加上你的摸摸，胸才能二次长大。还有啊……”

“你能不能少看点那些乌七八糟的？”

番外：

推开房门一片昏暗，床上那一座小山还在找合适的位子挪来挪去，陈立农开了台灯准备写完剩下实验报告。

“咳咳……”

陈立农继续写报告没理。

“咳咳……”

小山势必要引起注意，再多闷几下估计快憋死了，陈立农这才走到床边把被子掀开。香肩裸露，腿根堪遮，胸前顶着两颗小尖尖。姿势是学着书上精心摆过的，知道怎样侧趴才最能彰显男友衬衫的诱惑，初尝情事便像打开了新世界大门，在成人的道路上狂奔，一发不可收拾。

纯真无辜的眼神是恰到好处地勾引，“老公，我有点想你……”

操！


End file.
